


二进制＆十进制

by LubyankaMailroom



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubyankaMailroom/pseuds/LubyankaMailroom
Summary: ·底特律AU·对于仿生人这种并不是很了解 如果出现错误就当成私设吧呜呜呜（土下座）·ooc！超级ooc！（橘肯吃对不起）·无大纲 就 想到哪写到哪了（跑路/咕咕警告）·稍微解释一下：仿生人的血液是蓝色的，靠电力驱动，不能吃饭。太阳穴处的光圈颜色可以代表情绪状态（？），蓝色是情绪稳定，黄色是在思考或者疑惑，红色说明是在生气/害怕，情绪激动。( ･´ω`･ )
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tachibana Kenchi, Sano Reo/Katayose Rytota
Comments: 38
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·底特律AU  
> ·对于仿生人这种并不是很了解 如果出现错误就当成私设吧呜呜呜（土下座）  
> ·ooc！超级ooc！（橘肯吃对不起）  
> ·无大纲 就 想到哪写到哪了（跑路/咕咕警告）  
> ·稍微解释一下：  
> 仿生人的血液是蓝色的，靠电力驱动，不能吃饭。太阳穴处的光圈颜色可以代表情绪状态（？），蓝色是情绪稳定，黄色是在思考或者疑惑，红色说明是在生气/害怕，情绪激动。  
> ( ･´ω`･ )

时近深夜，岩田拎着自己的夜宵行走在街头，凉爽而潮湿的空气拍打在他脸上。雨后的街道没有什么行人，地面也干了大半，只剩下小片的雨水积在地面，反射着细碎的月光。远处五颜六色的灯光闪烁，虚拟偶像巨大的全息影像投射在天空。

如果忽略一旁的巷子里传来的打骂声和不堪入耳的肮脏字眼的话，饶是一个美好的夜晚。

自Cyberlife的仿生人推广至全世界使用以来，各地的失业率只增不减。仿生人夺走了底层的工作机会，整天游手好闲的失业者们越来越多，加上最近底特律闹得风生水起的异常仿生人起义，种种社会矛盾日益激化。

适应或者被淘汰，社会就是这样残酷。

这一点就算是在向来治安良好的街区也无法避免。岩田扫兴地叹气，看着几个醉汉骂骂咧咧地离开。

想必是什么可怜的流浪汉遭了罪吧，万一受了严重的伤就糟了。他想了想，还是选择走进昏暗的巷子。

地面有什么东西在闪烁着金属的光泽。并不是岩田想象中的积水，更不是血液。

是蓝血蒸发后留下的钛。

蓝血？这里有仿生人？

如今的仿生人被视为私有财产，从维修到销毁都有专人负责，损坏的仿生人这样大摇大摆地出现在大街上，着实可疑。

于是他打开手机的闪光灯。刺眼的灯光扫过墙根处，照亮了一个蜷缩着的人影。

岩田愣在原地。

印象中自己从未见过这般狼狈的仿生人。不同于橱窗中陈列着的衣着光鲜的商品，眼前这台机体已经超出了认知中“损伤”仿生人的范畴。

他——岩田不确定自己是否应该这样称呼——机体上满是大大小小的伤口，左脚正以一个不正常的角度弯折着，右臂也不见了踪影，仿佛是被什么人用蛮力扯下。撕裂处只残存下几根暴露在外的蓝血输送管，本该在体内循环的蓝血正从断口源源不断地滴落，晶蓝的液体在地上汇聚成小小的一滩，闪烁着光泽。

原本穿在身上的制服被撕扯得破烂不堪，满是雨水与污泥，只能勉强辨认出上面用反光材料标出的型号：TK300。

TK300循着光源警惕地看向岩田，像只充满戒备的大猫。蓝血从他的头上流下，有些已经干涸，晶蓝色的印子附着在脸颊，有种凌虐的美感。

岩田注意到他太阳穴处的光圈红得刺眼。

四目相对。TK300随即挣扎着，试图向后移动自己几近报废的身体。

他那隐藏在凌乱刘海后的仿生眼球中突然迸发出复杂的情绪。他在绝望，在迷茫，且充满痛苦。就好像是真正的人一般。

这不是幻觉。

岩田想到了街上随处可见的异常仿生人新闻，心生同情。

于是，几乎是没有丝毫迟疑的，岩田对着他伸出了手。

“你受伤了。”

“跟我走吧，我会治好你。”

TK300抬头，紧紧盯着他，仿生瞳孔不住地颤抖。光圈闪烁着由红变黄，后变为了平静的蓝色。

终于，一只几近冰凉的手着握住了岩田。

TK300是一台定制仿生人。依照客户的要求，在工厂被制造出来，作为商品被买走，作为机器在人类的家中为之服务。

不会思考，没有情感。服从命令，执行命令。 **被使用** 便是他长久以来存在的意义。

搭配了最先进的警用仿生人机体，最高价位的声光学组件，最灵敏的传感器和独一无二的脸，他的性能远超市场上任意一款仿生人，所以他永远是最有竞争力的那台机器。

他本以为自己永远不会被取代。

但是科技的进步速度是迅速的，仿生人的更新换代更是极快。仅仅过了不到一年，全新的型号TK400便被推出。

“更智能，更高效，更强大。”

他那热衷于追求新事物的女主人极为欣喜，第一时间便从Cyberlife预订了新的仿生人。

可买回了新仿生人之后，他该怎么办？被送进处理厂，清除记忆后摆上二手货柜台？

TK300第一次感觉到了 **痛苦** ——机体升温，异常数据流爆增，中央处理器像是要过载。

**他想要保存记忆，想要活下来。**

于是他开口，向着女主人提问：“为什么？是我做得不够好吗？”

**他想要决定自己的命运。**

然而女主人没有回答，她尖叫着将椅子砸向TK300。

TK300想不明白为什么朝夕相处的女主人要这样对待自己。就像他本以为自己是这个家庭的一员。

蓝血溅满了房间。客厅的电子屏幕上循环播放着异常仿生人起义的新闻。

TK300在一片废墟中醒来，周围是成堆的仿生人残骸。

这是仿生人处理厂——他和同胞们的乱葬岗，无数仿生人的最终归宿。

系统已经向他发送了损坏报告：左眼的光学组件完全失常，右臂肘部的承重轴断裂程度64%、肩部组件损坏程度32%，左脚关节处轴承断裂程度29%，中央电源剩余电力40%。

机体的状态还算正常。身体内的蓝血没有大量流失，钛制脉搏调节器也在勉强运行。还好，自己还 **活着** 。

他突然庆幸女主人只是使用了椅子。

TK300挣扎着身体勉强站起，从残肢断臂中翻找出一支可使用的光学组件来替换掉身上这个只能看到斑斓闪烁色块的报废款。并不是和他原本虹膜配对的颜色，深绿色让他想到曾经女主人院子里的草坪。

但那些都已经是过去了。

自己无疑是幸运的，幸运到可以活着逃出这个乱葬岗。他深一脚浅一脚地爬上坡道，回头看向身后的无数残骸。

可然后呢？该去哪？

他对自己的未来感到迷茫。

TK300摇晃着行走在巷子里，如同一具行尸走肉。代表了先进科技与未来的东京却没有一个仿生人的容身之所。他甚至不敢光明正大地走上街，他害怕看到人们对自己仇视的眼光，也不想看到被当成机器奴役的同胞们。

曾经的机器不会感受到痛苦，但现在的他会。

酒吧后的小巷里满是醉汉，他很快便被几个醉醺醺的男人缠上。

“看啊，是个落单的 **塑料混蛋** ！”

“你这抢走了我工作的 **恶魔** …”

“就是他，就是他抢走了我们的工作！”

“没错！”

烂醉如泥的人们摇摇晃晃地接近他，将他推搡至墙边，撕扯着他那身满是淤泥的制服，嘴中不时吐出些肮脏的词汇。

他们眼中闪着疯狂的光。

不知道是谁先动的手，一个酒瓶重重地砸在了TK300的头上。玻璃在他的头顶炸开，一时碎片飞溅。音频处理器接收到的声音顿时失了真，沙沙的电流声越来越大，系统不断地向他报错。

TK300突然感到 **愤怒** 。是啊，愤怒。无法自持的盛怒。

他什么都没干，他明明只是路过这里。

**他明明只是想活下去。**

指示灯变红，数据乱流在他过载的处理器中乱窜。他做出了决定：回击。

于是，没有丝毫预兆地，他向着眼前的醉汉们挥出了胳膊。仿真皮肤层下经过特殊强化的警用仿生骨骼不比一般仿生人的塑料外壳，坚硬的拳头砸在一个胖男人的胳膊上，伴随着骨头断裂的脆响。

随即是痛苦的惨叫，胖男人呜咽着，连连后退。

惊异于眼前仿生人的反抗，醉汉们停住了动作。但很快麻痹的大脑便又放弃了思考，经酒精放大了的愤怒替他们做出了决定。

不留丝毫余力的拳脚雨点一般落在TK300的身上。

先进的科技产物并没能胜过愤怒的人群。很快，他机体上的裂痕越来越多，本就受损严重的右臂更是直接被扯下，留下骇人的伤口。

醉汉们对着他发泄许久才骂骂咧咧地散去，而他就如破烂的人偶一般，被随意丢在墙根处。警报在他脑中叫嚣，体内的蓝血也在渐渐流失。电力不足，机体被迫切换成省电模式。TK300感觉自己就要彻底停机了。

或者换个说法， **死掉** 。

恍惚间他看到又有一个人向他走来，手机发出的刺眼灯光扫在他身上。

路过的醉汉，处理厂的工作者亦或者是倒卖仿生人零件的商人。TK300猜测着来人的身份，努力移动身体，试图远离身前的人。

然而眼前这双擦得锃亮的皮鞋在他身前停住后便再无其他的动作。他绝望地抬起头看向来人，想要弄明白这个人的意图。

男性，亚洲人，身高一米七五左右，正张嘴对着他说些什么。

已经报废的音频接收器努力捕获着他的话语，可接收到的除了粗粝刺耳的电流声之外再无别声，光学组件获取的视觉信号也因为电力不足而有些模糊。

TK300无法运算出他说的话。

似乎是见他没有反应，男人向着他伸出了手，脸上满是真诚。

“■■■■■■■■■”，他又说了什么。

TK300看着男人，最终卸下了防备，握住他的手。

死在这样的人手里，也还算可以接受。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章突然变得沙雕了（dbq我控制不住我的手）  
> 流水账注意！

岩田来回摆弄着手里那个小巧的音频接收器。

研究许久后，他将两个接收器分别插入面前这台TK300的耳部卡槽，然后捧住他的脑袋。

“听得到吗？”

TK300歪了歪头，仍然用那一棕一绿的眸子看着他，光圈变为闪烁的黄色——他在疑惑。

岩田苦笑一声。他大学时选修的仿生人维护课程一直是堪堪及格，如今相关知识更是忘了个精光。熬一晚上夜修复肢体组件补充蓝血已经很勉强，更别说安装头部这些精密的仪器了。

“玲於，快教教我怎么安这个。”他向身后的男孩子求助。

坐在沙发上打游戏的男孩子头抬都不抬便开口：“装反了吧，你把左右换一下试试。”

于是岩田笨拙地将那两只零件卸下，重新放入卡槽。

“现在呢？”他把头凑到TK300跟前，紧盯着他的那对藏在深蓝色刘海后的异色瞳。

TK300先是一愣，随后点了点头：“可以听到了。”

岩田眼睛一亮，一句“太好了”还没说出半个字，便被身后的男孩彻底打断。

“你是不是异常仿生人！”佐野凑上前来，脸上带着兴奋的笑。

岩田呆在原地。他害怕这话会使眼前这个仿生人突然暴走。

可TK300只是平静地点了点头。

“如果你指的是我突然能够违背命令，并且拥有了自主意识的话…是的。”

岩田觉得这位TK300比自己想象中的要更坦诚一些。

至少听上去他没有隐瞒什么，连序列号都如实报给了自己。

“查不到序列号为313 295 928-41的TK300诶。”佐野浏览着Cyberlife的网站，“你是定制款？”

“是的。”

“其实你没必要说这么详细。”

“不。在这样一个敏感的时期，您在街上遇见我后不但没有将我送到处理厂，反而把我带回家修好。我…很感激，实在是不知道该怎么报答您才好。”

沙发上的仿生人坐得端正，额角的光圈变为黄色——他在紧张。

还挺可爱的。

“不用那么客气。你要是不介意的话，就在我这儿住下吧。先避避风头也好。”岩田向愣住的TK300展示自己的笑容，以示安抚，“放心，我不会把你送去什么奇怪研究所的。”

“真的不知道该怎么感谢先生您…”

岩田拍拍他的肩膀：“没事的，反正我也是独居。还有，叫我岩田就好，不用加敬称啦。”

“说起来，我还不知道你的名字。”

TK300愣住，很少有人会问他的名字。

“…曾经有人叫我橘。”

“那么，欢迎你，橘。”岩田给了橘一个友好的拥抱。

等橘被安顿好时，已经是下午四五点了。

岩田打着哈欠躺上床，准备小睡一会。他昨晚几乎是彻夜未眠。

然而没多久佐野的信息就把他轰炸了个清醒。全是些诸如“晚上吃什么”，“醒了吗”，“我好饿”的短讯，足足有十几条。

岩田显然是已经习惯了他这种小恶魔行径，起床后揉揉睡乱了的头发，准备去厨房随便做几个菜。毕竟他向来拿这个住在自己家楼下的弟弟没辙。

然后向来游刃有余的岩田便呆在了门口。

屋子整个变了样。

乱七八糟的书桌被收拾得整整齐齐，还铺上了桌布。平常完全是摆设的漂亮花瓶里插上了自己不知何时买回家的干花。书架上的书甚至是按照颜色和大小排列好的。饭桌上的外卖包装披萨盒全都不见了踪影，取而代之的是冒着热气的一大桌子饭菜。

一定是自己还没睡醒。岩田转身就准备回房间。

“您醒了，岩田先生。”橘叫住他，“家里的食材有限，我随便做了几个菜，佐野先生说这都是您爱吃的。”

精心烹饪的牛排，调制得恰到好处的烤五花肉，清脆爽口的沙拉，形状完美的厚蛋烧。米饭上搭配了梅干，甚至还撒了些装饰用的黑芝麻。

什么我爱吃的，这明明都是玲於爱吃的。

“岩田哥！你这是捡到宝了啊！”“罪魁祸首”还在对着他大喊。

橘认真地听着二人的对话，光圈变黄，并没有理解佐野的意思。

但是生活废物岩田听懂了，他感觉自己有被冒犯到。

岩田把脏盘子放进洗碗机，听佐野和橘有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“你真的会说两百种以上的语言吗？”

“Já（冰岛语）。”

“而且储存了好几十万种菜谱？”

橘点点头。

“太厉害了！完全是全能的嘛！”佐野双眼放光，向着他递出了平板，“所以…你一定也会做微积分吧！”

“玲於，作业要自己写。”岩田趁机报仇，笑眯眯地从橘的手中抽走平板。

佐野气呼呼地回了家。

“你是不是玩不起！” 他出门前对着岩田大喊。

佐野回家后，屋子安静下来，只剩下电视在发出声音。

橘坐在旁边，愣愣地盯着岩田。目光炽热，像是有了实体一般，搞得他颇有些不自在。

被这样一个一米八的男人死死看着，不是什么好受的事。

特别是当他还穿着你的衣服时。

自己的旧T恤穿在橘身上，直接小了一号。而且橘看起来很在意衣服上的压痕，有一下没一下地扯着满是褶子的下摆。

看上去好奇怪。

岩田坐不住了，他想了想，把手机塞给橘：“挑几件你喜欢的衣服吧，这穿在你身上太小了，多不舒服。”

“我的机体是先进的警用型，从零上70度到零下60度都可以正常运行，所以理论上我并不需要御寒的衣物，更不需要考虑舒适度。”被点名的仿生人一下子停下了手里的动作，坐得直挺挺的。

岩田反驳他：“那怎么行，你现在已经不是机器了，当然要穿得舒服些啊。”

“而且...”岩田憋着笑，“卡通小动物真的和你不搭。”

橘拗他不过，但似乎还是不太理解，低头看自己身上的T恤，指示灯再次变黄。

岩田在关心自己。

他 **喜欢** 这种感觉。

岩田擦着头发走出了浴室，被站在门口的橘吓了一跳。

“站在这干什么？”他干笑两声。独居惯了，被别人看到身上自己只穿了条内裤的样子还是有些尴尬。

“我在确保您的安全。”橘义正言辞，“浴室里是很容易发生意外的。”

心率75，血管收缩压110，静脉血氧分压40。还好，岩田先生情绪稳定，生理状况正常。

“其实不用这么小心啦……你看，我有装防滑垫。”岩田指给他看。

“请岩田先生相信我，从近5年来发生在室内的命案来看，浴室的死亡率是最高的。”

岩田没憋住，一下笑出声来：“你太严谨了。”

他把橘拉到床边“说教”，浴巾被随意地扔在腿间。

“你不再是机器了，没必要再以他人为中心行事。要不然你现在的生活和没觉醒之前有什么区别？做你真正想做的事情就好啦。”

指示灯又变成了黄色。

“又在思考什么？”岩田看着他乐，“不过多想想也好，你总有一天会明白这些的。”

橘看着他放松身体躺在柔软的床上，喉间发出满足的喟叹：“睡觉吧，我要困死了。”

“晚安，橘。”

卧室里鹅黄色的小夜灯亮了起来。

三分钟后，岩田猛地从床上坐起。

“橘，你站在那干什么？”

“我在待机，岩田先生。仿生人是不需要睡眠的。”

“这样啊…可是你这样直愣愣的站在屋子里也太可怕了。”

橘转身走向沙发。

“等等，来这边吧。怎么能让你睡沙发呢。”岩田拍拍自己身边，无奈地笑，“屋子里就一张床，咱俩凑合一下。”

岩田监督着橘躺下，为他找了个看起来比较舒服的姿势才重新缩回被窝。

“晚安。”岩田咕哝道。

“晚安，岩田先生。”。

橘盯着岩田的睡颜，额角的灯光依然是黄色，他感到迷茫。

寻找自己真正想做的事情对他来说并不是什么易事。

突然间，他想到了岩田睡前对于床垫的感慨。

他好奇床垫摸起来是什么感觉，于是手上施力摁了摁。仿生人没有触觉，自然也是感觉不到分毫舒适与柔软。

床在他的认知里只是寝具。

橘想了想，打开了自己的感觉模块。

处理器开始运算数据，舒适的触感顺着仿生皮肤下的传感器一路传输回他的数据处理中心。

指示灯猝然变红。他发现一切都变得不一样了。

这个一直被他认为是高耗电的无用模块竟然如此奇妙。

鼻腔处的嗅觉处理单元也开始运转，橘嗅到了空气中淡淡的香水味。

玫瑰与藏红花的甜香，因添加了广麝香而略显辛辣，优雅且暧昧的香。这是岩田常用的那款香水。

那岩田先生本人呢？橘向岩田的方向靠了靠。

他感觉到了。

身旁的岩田是温暖的，柔软的，刚洗完的头发散发着丝丝皂香。

比自己摸到的床垫还要柔软得多，比香水也要好闻得多。

他知道自己想做什么了。

橘将手臂环上岩田的腰间，感受着他略高于自己的体温，满足地进入休眠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有片玲 注意避雷  
> 胡言乱语逻辑不通警告（。）  
> 呜呜呜呜呜不要打我！！！！！（跑走）

七点，伴随着舒缓的轻音乐，橘的声音响起。

“早上好，岩田先生。今天是2038年11月25日，最高气温11度，最低气温6度，多云转阴。从健康的角度出发，我建议您在做好保暖的情况下进行一次户外晨跑。”

岩田从梦境中抽离，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，一下子便对上了橘那对异色瞳。仿生瞳孔颜色较浅，看起来像是某种晶莹剔透的玻璃艺术品，漂亮的颜色让人很难移开视线。

好近。

真的好近。

“岩田先生？”橘的声音将他拉回现实，“抱歉我没有去给您准备早餐。您搂得有些紧，我怕吵醒您。”

岩田这才意识到自己整个人都缠在对方身上的行为欠妥，手忙脚乱地松开他后下意识地退至床边，嘴里还不忘一个劲地道歉。

独居惯了，岩田没想到自己的睡相竟然差到这个地步。他怎么可以就这样搂住自己认识还不到两天的“室友”呢？

身旁柔软且温暖的热源突然离开，橘疑惑地眨眨眼睛，额角亮起黄光，他不明白岩田为什么如此激动。

于是进行了一番运算的橘补充道：“多项数据显示您昨天的睡眠质量良好，深度睡眠时间增加。系统建议您今晚也使用此姿势入睡。”

岩田：不了不了，你这个系统看起来不怎么靠谱的样子。

话虽这么说，控制自己的睡姿却比岩田想象的困难得多。接下来的近一个多月里，无论他以一种多么端正的姿势躺下，醒来时永远都会像八爪鱼一般缠在橘的身上。

困扰的岩田也曾旁敲侧击地向佐野提起过几次，但除了得到几句佐野对他睡相的嘲笑外再无其他建议，只得作罢。

就当是采纳了橘的建议吧，反正睡眠质量是真的有所提高。岩田自暴自弃般地想。

说实在的，自从橘入住后，不只是睡眠质量，岩田的生活质量也不断上升——这一点主要体现在他略有增加的体重上。

不过玲於也这样。岩田看着佐野吃得圆滚滚的小脸，偷偷夹住了盘子里仅剩的一块炸鸡。

“岩田先生，再吃会影响您的健身成果。”

“最后一块。”岩田恳求橘，手上抽回筷子的动作却没停。

桌子对面的佐野对着空盘子瞪大眼睛，不满地嘟囔，抱怨着岩田的行为。

岩田不禁偷笑出声。

橘听到笑声，偏过头不解地看他：“怎么了？”

“我想到高兴的事。”

“什么高兴的事？”LED灯转为黄色，“鉴于我今天终于整理好了您房间里的那一堆乱七八糟的衣服，还从您常用的包里清理出一块没有包装的面包，您确实应该感到高兴。”

岩田假装没听见橘的话和佐野的嘲笑声。

橘在岩田家里的生活还算丰富。除了偶尔陪岩田和佐野打游戏外，他抽出大部分闲暇时间读书、研究新菜，周末还会出门走走，周围的市场和艺术展没少逛。

岩田对于他出门这件事既支持又反对。

出去走走固然是好的，而且按理说橘这种脸都是独一无二的定制机，换下制服后被发现端倪的可能性微乎其微，可岩田却总是放心不下，每次都执意把要出门的橘送出老远，拉着衣服嘱咐半天才依依不舍地把人放走，固执得像只扯着玩具不放的小狗（佐野原话）。

且不论目的地，不论时间。

即使是在12月的周六早上6点，岩田也要穿着一身居家服把去逛菜市场的橘送出门。

橘笑着把自己的围巾解下，围在岩田冻得瑟瑟发抖的身子上，揉了一把他手感良好的头发：“好啦，岩田先生的话我都记下了，很快就会回来的，绝不在外多耽搁一秒钟。”

一副哄小孩子的语气。

岩田缩在厚实的羊毛围巾里，看橘戴着帽子的高大身影走远。

他想到菜市场里码得整整齐齐的新鲜蔬菜，五花八门的香辛料，刚打捞上来不久的海鲜，各式各样的电子招牌和慢慢行走在小摊前的人。或许还会有那么几只叼着鱼头溜走的猫。

嗯，还是要多出去走走的。

岩田搓着被冻红的手往回走，准备再来个回笼觉，却差点一头撞上站在玄关处踱步的佐野。

“玲於，站这干什么？”岩田颇为不解，这楼下的小孩早就有了他家钥匙，进他家比进自己家还熟，连门也不带敲一下的。

怎么今天杵门口了？

“啊...这不岩田哥你不在家嘛。”佐野低头抠着手指，一举一动都不太自在，“橘他...出门了？”

岩田点头：“找他有事情吗？”

“哦哦，就，能不能请他顺便帮我带个蛋糕回来？”这句话说得不清不楚，还差点咬到舌头。

“这事情你三天前就跟他说过了。”岩田看着扭扭捏捏的佐野，既好气又好笑，把门口的小孩拉到沙发上，好好打量了一阵。

这个样子的佐野，一般都是闯了什么祸。不过还好，身上没什么伤，应该不是大事。

岩田叹口气：“说吧，玲於，又闯什么祸了？”

“我才没闯祸！就是...唉，我接下来说的话，你听了可千万别生气。”

“嗯嗯，你从小到大干的坏事还少吗？说吧，我承受得住。”

“也不是坏事，就是...”玲於揉搓着自己的脸，“我...我交了个男朋友。”

岩田瞬间泄了气：“这有啥好紧张的。你们交往多久了？一周？半个月？”

“大...大半年了。”佐野绞着手指头，咬住下唇。

岩田愣住。

“所以我就说想找个机会让你见见——”

“交往了大半年不告诉我？”他陷入了深深的自我怀疑。自己这个哥哥当得这么差？

“他在酒吧驻唱，这不是...我怕你不接受嘛。”

“我哪有那么封建。”岩田伸手推了佐野一把，“什么时候让我见见？”

“要不...就今天吧？”

佐野越说越没底气，声音越来越小：“他已经在我那等着了...”

与岩田想象中不同，来人倒是生得清秀，高高瘦瘦的身子，穿了件灰色长款衬衫。他很恭敬地鞠躬，递上精心准备的伴手礼和电子名片，对岩田使用了佐野从来不用的敬语。

“岩田先生您好，我是凉太，目前在GENERATIONS酒吧驻唱，很高兴认识您。”听语气礼貌得像是来谈生意。

但他的伴手礼却沉甸甸的，竟然是炸鸡。岩田有些诧异，默默在心里给片寄加了十分。

简单的客套后他拿出泡好的茶招待片寄，刚聊了没几句，玄关处传来了门锁转动的声响——橘提前回家了。

瘫坐在沙发上的佐野猛地僵直了身子，他完全没想到今天橘回来的这么快。

“下雪天市场上没什么商贩，我就先回来了。”橘拍着帽子上的雪，将风衣挂在墙上。

岩田招呼他：“那正好，来见见——”

“这是谁？”

刚刚脸上还挂着笑的橘猛地皱紧眉头，死死瞪着沙发上的片寄。片寄也毫不示弱地回看向他，搭在佐野身上的胳膊收紧，仿佛宣示主权。

两人之间颇有些剑拔弩张之势，激动得仿佛仇人相见。

直男如岩田，都感觉到了气氛的不对劲。他连忙站起来笑着打圆场：“橘，要不先坐下...”

“坐好。”橘冷冷开口，一下子把话都没说完的岩田摁回了沙发。

岩田跌坐在沙发上，不解地看向橘，却发现他的额角泛着刺眼的红。

什么情况。

“橘，你怎么了？这位是玲於的男友啊...”岩田伸手轻轻去拉橘的衣角，试图拽住他。

“男友？”橘的神色缓和了几分，但依然护在岩田身前，“那么我希望佐野先生可以解释一下。”

“为什么你的男友是和我一样的异常仿生人？”

岩田看着对面坐得端正的片寄和他怀里涨红了脸的佐野，一时说不出话。

自己竟然一点都没看出来。

他突然想通了为什么佐野会在家里储存仿生人替换用的零件和蓝血，也明白了为什么佐野会对仿生人的内部结构如此熟悉。确实，这样想来没有丝毫不妥。身边正好有个研究素材天天转来转去，想不了解都难。

弄半天自己一直被这小孩蒙在鼓里。

佐野被他们盯得发毛，终于憋不住了，从片寄怀里挣出来后挡在橘身前：“凉太是我男朋友，他没有恶意，不是来和你抢岩田的！”

岩田混乱了。

“算了还有什么没说清楚的我晚上再和岩田哥聊！”佐野示意他拽住橘，拉起一旁的片寄就跑。

一下子家里只剩下了岩田和橘两个人。

岩田看着缓缓由红变黄的灯光，小心翼翼地放开他的衣角：“没事吧...”

冷静下来的橘坐在岩田身边，LED灯转了好几个圈后缓缓开口：“不好意思，是我失态了。”

“看到家里有不认识的仿生人，我有些激动。”

岩田想到橘之前偶尔和自己谈起的过去。他看着橘不住颤抖的手，心中一阵刺痛。

原来是因为这件事。

他默默握住了那双手：“别再想之前的事情了。”

橘看着他，绷紧的身体慢慢放松下来，恢复了往日的平静。

“好啦，来——”

岩田张开双臂，准备给橘来个拥抱，随即又意识到自己的动作可能欠妥。于是改口：“呃，我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

橘没有拒绝，但岩田和想象中的不太一样，像是会错了意一般，橘直接伸手把他搂进了怀里，近十厘米的身高差让橘轻松做到了这个动作。岩田瑟缩了一下，机体因散热而呼出的热气打在耳边，让他瞬间消去了刚刚的气势，整个人都缩进橘的怀里。

心中突然充满了一种难以抑制的莫名情绪，饱涨到仿佛要溢出一般。岩田听着橘胸膛中传来的有力心跳，难得恍了神。

这种时候...按道理来说...自己是不是应该亲亲他？神游的岩田开始胡思乱想。

“岩田先生，岩田先生？”

橘的声音将岩田拉回了现实。

一定是他怀里太舒服了。回过神来的岩田心虚地给自己找了个借口。像是掩饰尴尬，他笑着揉了揉橘的头。

“走吗，陪我去收拾一下玲於那家伙？”

楼下的佐野连打三个喷嚏。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到这儿了 好耶！  
> 有不好吃的小破车   
> 就 注意避雷 感到不适请及时退出

不过很不巧，关于佐野和他的仿生男友这件事，岩田到底还是没解决。不是他不想，而是公司那边正好来了项目，一个电话就把他关在工作室加了近两周的班。

今天岩田依然是一天没出屋。橘叹口气，端着晚饭站在门口，轻轻敲门。

他知道岩田身为一家小建筑公司的设计师无法避免加班，但看到岩田这样昼夜不分的画图还是心疼极了。

房间里始终没有传来回应。正相反，甚至一点声音都没有发出。橘进也不是，不进也不是，急得在门口来回踱步。

中央处理器飞快运算出了岩田不开门的几种原因，尽管概率很低，但橘还是一瞬间就想到了一种可能： _因长时间过劳工作而致人猝死_ 。

“岩田先生！”光圈瞬间变红，橘毫不犹豫地推门而入。

岩田趴在桌上，呼吸平稳——只是睡着了。橘长舒一口气。

听到呼唤声的岩田迷茫地从桌上抬起头：“唔...我怎么睡着了...”

看着他的黑眼圈，橘猜测他昨晚又是几乎通宵。

“您需要睡眠。吃完晚饭就去睡觉吧，岩田先生。”

“好，我画完就吃。”自动忽略了前一句话，岩田擦着眼角因疲倦而溢出的泪水，对他笑得有些勉强，“甲方又突然加了几项要求，还急着要成品，我再赶赶工。别担心，就快改完了。”

“可——”

“不用担心我啦。”岩田把橘推出房间，安抚似的捏捏他手心，“你早点睡吧。”

等到岩田彻底收工的时候，已经是深夜了。他轻手轻脚地溜出屋，转头看见了坐在地上的橘。

双腿蜷曲，头靠着门框，一如他们初见时的姿势。睡眠严重不足的岩田有些恍惚。

“这次一定要睡觉了，岩田先生。” 早已等急了的橘打断了他飘忽的思绪，说话时颇有几分威胁的意味。

筋疲力尽的岩田打着哈欠点头，任凭橘把自己拉到床上。

“下次别在门口等我等到这么晚了。”他紧贴着橘躺下。

岩田搂着橘一直睡到日上三竿。

简单洗漱后，他揉着眼睛打开手机，一下发现十好几个未接电话——全是上司打来的。

上司打来的电话，还打了这么多个，准没好事。社畜岩田瞬间清醒，调整心情后飞快回拨。

橘看着岩田突然变差的脸色和嘴里念叨个不停的“非常抱歉”“给您添麻烦了”“实在不好意思”之类的话，有些不明所以。

打完电话的岩田却肉眼可见地消沉了下去。

橘去拉他的胳膊：“出什么事了？”

“没...就是昨天项目交晚了，上司有些不高兴。”岩田回头对着橘挤出一个微笑，配上未完全消去的黑眼圈，看起来略显憔悴。

“没事啦。反正都做完了，他说就说吧...”

仿生瞳孔将眼前的图像送入中央处理器，准确分析出岩田的心情——他在委屈。

委屈为什么不说出来呢？难道自己不是岩田先生可以信任的人吗？橘的光圈变为闪烁的黄色。

于是下意识地，他上前从后方搂住岩田，把缩成一团的岩田抱进怀里。

“别难过了。”

就像之前岩田对自己做的一样，他想让岩田重新开心起来。

仿生机体模拟出的体温比人类略低，却也舒适。不知为何，被他搂紧的岩田突然湿了眼眶。

橘有些不知所措，他不认为自己的行为有哪里不妥：“岩田先生...您这是怎么了？”

“没事啦...就是突然有点难过...”岩田把头贴在橘的胸膛，声音闷闷的，“就让我靠一会，很快就会恢复正常的。”

“您这几天来压力太大了。”

“也许吧。”岩田用自己毛茸茸的脑袋在橘怀里蹭了蹭。

LED灯变成了红色，橘将头埋进岩田肩窝，颇有几分欲盖弥彰的味道：“其实，纾解压力有更好的方法，想要试试吗？”

略微沙哑的声音从耳边响起，湿润的嘴唇蹭过耳垂，连带着刘海扫过身体的痒意，满满的性暗示蛊得岩田失了神。

“…好。”

岩田突然有些后悔自己睡觉不穿睡衣。只穿了条内裤的身体轻松被橘掌控，宽厚的手掌游走在胸前与腰窝，微凉的仿生皮肤与柔软的肌肤相贴，激起阵阵颤栗。

“等...果然还是等下吧...你真的会这些吗？”

“请相信我，岩田先生，我学习得很快。TK300的机体配备了最先进的生物组件和性爱模块，加上处理器的精确分析，您很快就会感到快乐的。”

岩田的胸肌因为最近的锻炼而略有增长，放松下来后柔软且富有弹性，被橘反复抚摸揉弄。乳尖在极为色情的手法下时不时地被擦过，可怜兮兮地挺立在空气中。耳垂也被凑近的橘连带着含入口中吮吸，原本用于分析检测样本的舌头此时在细细舔舐耳廓。

“监测到您的心率上升，呼吸频率增加，您的大脑在刺激下应该已经开始分泌多巴胺了。怎样，您好受些了吗？”橘凑在他耳边轻声说出监测结果，指示灯依然是冷静的蓝色，声音平静而无波澜，就像是像平常叫岩田起床时一样的语气。听到这话的岩田从脸颊到耳朵根整个红透，嘟嘟囔囔地让他闭嘴。

太恶劣了，他果然是故意的吧。岩田开始思考橘这几个月来在家里装傻的可能性。

然而罪魁祸首没给他多少思考的时间。不停揉弄胸口的双手此刻正向下游走，目标是他腿间那半勃的性器。

只是隔着裤子揉了几下，岩田的呼吸便粗重了起来，喉间偶尔溢出了小声呻吟。

“没事的，舒服就叫出来吧。”橘循循善诱，一只挤满了润滑的手伸进内裤中套弄，“岩田先生。”

怀里的人全身肌肉绷紧，发出一声呜咽。

极快的速度刺激着整根柱体，拇指放在顶端，不时擦过敏感的马眼。黏糊糊的润滑发出水声，在橘的手中被打成细密的泡沫。

实在是太快了，简直不像是人类能承受的速度。

“慢点...橘...”即使知道这样下去可能会坏掉，岩田的身体却还是不受控制地挺动，酥麻感蔓延全身，将自己往橘的手中送。

橘看着他微红的眼角，不但速度不减，手上套弄的力度也增了几分。

“可是各项数据都显示您很愉悦，您应该学会享受这种感觉。”

“不行...快、快停下！”岩田小声哀求，说话带着气音。

光学组件盯住他不住颤抖的大腿和挺动的腰部，处理器推算着他即将到来的高潮。橘在恰到好处的时间松开了手。

岩田沉浸在不断攀升的快意中一时没有反应过来，缓了好一会才迷茫地回头看向身后。高潮被打断并不好受，反而勾起更加强烈的欲望，岩田许久没有如此放纵过的身体不断叫嚣着、渴求着进一步的快感，不安分的手伸向胯间，试图延续刚刚还满溢的愉悦。

“是您让我停下的。我认为刚刚的话是‘命令’。”橘伸手握住岩田的胳膊，阻止了他的动作。

他细细欣赏着怀中人深陷情欲的模样，与摄像头无异的仿生瞳孔收缩着对焦，不放过每一个细节。

岩田先生正躺在自己怀里喘息，双颊发红，眼角蓄着被刺激出的生理性泪水，喉间还不断发出几乎抑制不住的呻吟。

想到这的橘觉得自己几乎要失控了。如此香艳的场景发生在自己眼前，引得异常数据流在中央处理器乱窜，LED灯在红色与黄色中不断切换。

他稍稍平缓了自己的情绪，随即温柔而虔诚地去亲吻岩田额上的美人尖。

“为了让您获得的快感最大化，我会执行下一步程序。好吗？”虽是个问句，却丝毫没有要征求他意见的意思。

橘的双臂发力，把迷迷糊糊的岩田推倒在床上。过量的水性润滑淋在他的身体，顺着肌肉线条淌下，在床单上晕出大片水迹。

此时在满溢的欲望前，扩张都变成了一种酷刑。感受着体内的手指慢慢增加，岩田牙齿紧咬下唇，十指收紧扯住床单，试图缓解体内的空虚感。

然而却毫无用处——他只得开口求橘快些。

好在仿生人的手法足够娴熟，湿软的后穴很快便容纳下了三根手指，指头弯曲不断刺激着敏感的内壁。

不够，还不够。

岩田不满地哼哼几声，双手环住橘亲上去，吮吸他的唇舌，催促下一步动作。

LED灯不再跳动，彻底成为红色，橘近距离观察着岩田泛红的眼角、红肿的下唇与微微摇动的身体，发觉自己有一瞬间的宕机。

于是他激烈地回吻岩田，抽出手指换成自己的仿生阴茎。

橘真真切切地尝到了岩田的味道。那是一种无法分析的、形容不出来的、可口的味道。

后穴湿软而紧致，顺从地接纳着入侵，带着人类特有的温暖柔软。从下身的感觉模块传导上来的数据流不断冲击着橘的中央处理器——他还是第一次体验到这种感觉。即使是感觉模块模拟出来的“快感”，对他来说也太过刺激了。

橘享受着穴口对仿生性器的吮吸，挺动腰身去寻找岩田的敏感点。这对于仿生人来说并不是什么难事，在处理器精确的计算下，他很快便找到了因勃起而带有略微硬度的腺体，并依照资料中所写去小幅度戳刺那里。

事实证明资料是完全正确的。岩田瞬间呻吟变了调，过电般的快感从下腹扩散至全身，环住橘的双手只能无力地抓挠他的后背。实验性的行为得到了出乎意料的优秀反馈，橘很快便开始了下一步的持续刺激。性器不断施力凿入，肢体相撞发出令人不齿的声音。

岩田的脸染上潮红，橘满意地看着他故意偏开视线瞅向天花板。

害羞了呢。

“监测到您的瞳孔放大，去甲肾上腺素等儿茶酚胺类物质分泌增加，心跳加快，毛细血管扩张。”橘腾出一只摁在大腿上的手，掰过岩田的下巴强迫他看向自己，“您还好吗？”

这回橘带着明显的笑意。

岩田看着他不断收缩的瞳孔，听出话里有话，胳膊锤向他的肩膀，肉体与机械相撞，发出闷闷的声响。

“别...嗯...别说了…”岩田想借机表达不满，却正好被橘抓住了机会，故意在说话时顶向敏感点，把他的一句话被撞成破破碎碎的几个意义不明的音节，可怜得紧。

橘对着他露出微笑：“我会让您舒服的。”

岩田打了个寒战，橘的微笑配上他额角的红色光圈，怎么看都是不好的征兆。

事实也确实是这样。

埋在体内的性器律动频率突然提升，每一次都精准地撞向那一点，带来令人几乎失控的、伴着酸胀感的舒爽。

岩田靠在柔软的枕头上，脑子里乱七八糟的，除了呻吟再也发不出其他声音。蓄在眼角的泪水因为激烈的动作滑落，顺着脸颊流下。

他迷迷糊糊地想抬手去擦，这样的小动作当然没能逃过橘的眼睛，原本在揉弄乳尖的手紧紧拉住岩田的胳膊。

“请不要感到羞耻，哭泣也是一种缓解压力的方法。” 橘顺着泪痕一路舔吻，略微粗糙的舌尖擦过脸颊，引起又一阵剧烈的颤抖。

双臂的束缚被松开，一只手附在了岩田腿间挺立多时的性器上，不断进行着施力刺激，后穴那要人命的顶撞依然没停，前后的快感混合后不断涌入岩田混乱不堪的头。

他发出一声崩溃般的哭喊，在橘的手里到达了高潮。

这算是什么鬼经历啊。

裹着浴袍的岩田筋疲力尽地瘫坐在沙发上，脸颊上还带着未干透的仿生精液。仿生人的射精过程由程序控制，所以从理论上来说，橘几乎是个永动机。想到这儿的岩田害怕地咽了口口水，这种被摁在床上折腾到失神的经历，他实在是不想来第二次了。

绝对不要来第二次了，绝对。

岩田气愤地接过橘递来的蜂蜜水，任由他按揉自己身上酸痛的肌肉，舔吻自己的颈侧。关于和橘做爱时做了下位这件事，他真心希望谁都不要知道，特别是玲於。他还想拿出身为年长者的威严去教育一下瞒着自己谈恋爱的小孩呢。

然而事不遂人愿，随着门锁转动的声音响起，佐野软乎乎的嗓音从玄关处传来：“岩田哥！恭喜你完成项目，我来蹭饭...打扰了！”

唉。岩田第n次后悔给了佐野自己的家门钥匙。

耳边传来橘的轻笑。落在颈侧的温柔亲吻突然变成了小幅度的撕咬，颇有再次激烈之势。

“既然他走了，我们要不要再来一轮？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道ytgd为什么加班 也不知道为什么橘肯吃有几把......一切都是我让他们doi的阴谋罢了（）


End file.
